


All I Could Wish For

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Barry Allen, Crossover Pairings, I can't stay away from these pairings, Leonard Snart Lives, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: It took everything Barry had to rescue him and Len from the timestream. Now he has to find a way to get back home. If only he didn't find this other world (and the people in it) so compelling.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Leonard Snart
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. Which way is up?

It took a lot of energy to finally pull them from the nothingness they were trapped in. As soon as they escaped the portal Barry collapsed to his knees beside Len. He could hear loud screeches and what sounded like metal hitting metal, but his vision was hazy and his head was pounding. He imagined Barry was in worse shape considering it was his powers that had finally punched them out of the timestream.

“L-Len…?”

“Stay down, Scarlet,” he hissed warningly. Barry was trusting Len to watch his back, which wasn’t really hard to do, considering how close they had become. Spending what felt like decades trapped together had given them plenty of time to bond. He wished he had his coldgun, but even without it he wasn’t exactly powerless.

“L-len,” Barry whispered worriedly, struggling to get to his feet.

“Who the hell are you?” a stern voice demanded. 

Len shifted so he was almost standing over top of Barry’s slumped form. He lifted his hands and ice began to crawl up his fingers. “Captain Cold. Who the fuck are you?”

===A===

Len warily followed the doctor out of the elevator and into a large, obviously expensive penthouse loft. He instinctively cased for valuables. Old habits die hard, after all. He kept his uninjured hand at his side, ice covering it from fingertip to wrist. He listened carefully for any movement that would indicate a trap, his eyes also searching the space for his companion. He hadn’t wanted to separate, but he also hadn’t wanted to bleed out from his injuries. As soon as Banner had bandaged his leg and stitched up his shoulder, he had demanded he be reunited with Barry.

“Jarvis, where is Tony?” Banner asked.

“Sir is in his bedroom, Dr. Banner,” a disembodied voice replied. “He is currently removing his guest’s clothing.”

“He’s what?!” Len growled angrily, looking at the ceiling as if unsurprised by a disembodied voice.

The guy, Banner, looked at him curiously. “This way,” he said, walking across the loft to the doors on the other side. 

Len limped after him, gritting his teeth. Banner opened one of the doors and stepped aside to let Len in. Len stumbled across to the bed where the other guy was currently tugging Barry’s shirt over his head. He grabbed the guy’s wrist and squeezed, letting him feel the power of Len’s ice. “Who the fuck are you and what do you think you are doing?” he demanded.

The guy jerked his wrist free and rolled his eyes. “I’ve bandaged his injuries and washed away as much of the blood and dirt as I could. His clothes are filthy, just like yours. He’ll be more comfortable in something clean,” he answered, gesturing to the RUSH t-shirt and flannel pants beside the guy’s hip. “There’s another set for you on the chair. I’m Tony, by the way.”

Len forced himself to relax and let the man continue. Banner walked around the bed and picked up Barry’s hand, pressing two fingers to his wrist. Len pulled off his torn shirt and ran a hand over his head. “Won’t do you any good,” he said tiredly.

Banner’s eyes got wide and he looked at Barry in alarm. 

“It’s normal,” Len yawned. “He’s a speedster.”

“A what?” Tony asked curiously.

“Speedster,” Len repeated. He realized they were watching him with confusion and it reinvigorated his cautious nature. “You have heard of the Flash, right?”

Neither man looked any less confused. It was setting off every alarm in Len’s head. 

“Sir, I have run every facial recognition program I can access as well as the young man’s fingerprints. He is not in any of the databases,” the disembodied voice interrupted.

Tony stood and eyed Len cautiously. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“Leonard Snart, premiere thief from Central City,” Len smirked. “He’s the Scarlet Speedster, do-gooder extraordinaire.” Seeing no recognition on their faces he lifted an eyebrow. “Captain Cold and the Flash?”

Tony and Banner exchanged pointed looks. Tony turned back to Len after a moment. “What’s a central city?”

===A===

Len sprawled in an overstuffed chair and looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows at the Manhattan skyline. From the corner of his eye he spotted Bruce approaching. The scientist hesitated just inside his peripheral vision, hands wringing nervously. With a soft sigh Len waved him over. Bruce took the seat beside him, his eyes darting from Len to the window and back.

“I, um, just wanted to check on your friend and change his IV bag,” Bruce said quietly.

Len glanced toward the bed and shrugged one shoulder. “He’s still sleeping.”

Bruce frowned with concern as he looked toward Barry. “He’s been asleep 36 hours.” Bruce’s eyes widened as he took in the completely healed cuts and bruises. “And his injuries are gone.”

“It’s a speedster thing,” Len reassured him. “It took most of his energy to break us free of the timestream. I spotted sparks an hour ago so he’s recharging. The healing thing takes a bit of getting used to, I admit, but it’s handy. He once healed a severed spine in a few days.”

“Sparks?” Bruce asked, curiosity overtaking his concern. He ignored the healing thing. Wolverine and Captain America could do much the same, after all. Even his own healing factor was accelerated.

Len nodded. “Scarlet got his powers when a particle accelerator exploded, causing a dark matter storm. He was hit by lightning and knocked into a shelf full of chemicals. He spent nine months in a coma and when he woke up, he was a speedster.”

Bruce was silent for a long moment as he thought about that. “You said you were a thief and he was a ‘do-gooder’. You were adversaries?”

Len chuckled and shifted so he could face Bruce better. “Nemesies,” he corrected. “Not anymore, though.”

“And now you are... allies?”

Len looked over at Barry and couldn’t stop his expression from softening. “We’ve always been allies,” he answered softly. “Long before I even knew it. Barry...” he paused, silently issuing an apology to Barry for revealing his name, “that’s his name, has always seen the good in me, even when I didn’t believe it was there. We fought many times, but he never held it against me. He made me a better man simply by never giving up on me.”

“You two are very close,” Bruce said shyly.

Len tilted his head as he stared at the other man. Truth be told, Bruce Banner was a very interesting man. His mop of curls looked soft hanging down over his deep brown eyes. He carried himself with a quiet dignity. He was obviously smart, considering he not only practiced medicine but nuclear physics, as well. There was a darkness behind his eyes, though. A deep seated pain that Len knew all too well. He found Bruce intriguing in a way he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. It didn’t hurt that he was sexy as hell in a librarian/professor sort of way.

“The timestream is different than a normal universe,” Len explained tiredly. “Time doesn’t move the same there as it does anywhere else. We spent whole lifetimes there but never aged a day. We had nothing better to do than get closer. I don’t think there’s a single experience, joke or pop culture reference we haven’t discussed a hundred times. I can tell you every nightmare he’s ever had and he can tell you every fear I ever felt. I’m not the man I used to be before I went into that place. I’m not the man I was before I met Barry.”

“Who are you now?” Bruce asked gently.

Len sighed and looked back out the window. “I wish I knew.”

***A***

Bruce looked up as the lab door opened and Len strolled in. He quickly looked back down at his calculations but he could feel his skin betraying him by heating up. He dared a quick glance out of the corner of his eye as Len eased his way around U, who was trying to greet him, to where he was.

He forced himself to keep his attention on his math. The last thing he needed was for Len to laugh at his pathetic crush. Only five days in the enigmatic thief’s presence and he felt like a silly schoolgirl! It wasn’t just how attractive Len was, either. The man was smart. Maybe not book smart, but his mind was incredible. Bruce could almost see him assessing, reassessing and planning, every second of the day. He was charming, too. Smooth and effortlessly captivating, his presence drew Bruce’s poor unshielded heart like a moth to a flame. His devotion to his friend hadn’t gone unnoticed, either. 

Tony had initially suggested they were lovers, at the very least, but Len quickly disabused them of that notion. He called Barry his platonic soulmate. He tried to explain more about the timestream, about how, for what felt like forever, they had no one but each other. About how they would probably have gone mad if either of them had been alone. It nearly broke his heart to listen to Len talk about how painful and lonely it had been without their families and friends.

“Doc,” Len greeted.

“Good morning,” Bruce replied. “How’s Barry?”

“Woke up twice, but he’s kind of out of it. I got him to drink a couple of those protein shakes your boyfriend suggested, but he was kind of loopy so I’m not sure he even knew what was going on.”

He looked up quickly. “That’s good. Wait! Oh! No! Tony and I are just science bros,” he corrected. “I mean, we’re friends, close friends, but there’s nothing romantic or physical between us. I know Tony touches me a lot, but that’s just how he is. He’s very tactile. It doesn’t mean anything. I mean, I don’t mind, because I trust Tony, but it’s not something flirtatious or sexual. Not that you care about that. Why would you? And I should shut up now.”

Len tilted his head, one eyebrow lifted up in amusement. “You ramble,” he drawled. “Cute.”

Bruce fidgeted a bit, dropping his eyes. “Umm...”

Len stepped a little closer. “So if you aren’t with Stark, who are you seeing?”

Bruce chewed his bottom lip nervously. Surely this incredibly handsome and suave man wasn’t actually… no, it had to be his imagination. Bruce Banner was NOT the type to attract someone like Len! “I-I’m not. Dating, I mean.”

“Then I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes?” Len purred.

“T-toes?” Bruce whispered. “N-no.”

“Good,” Len grinned smugly before snaking his arm around Bruce’s waist and pulling him flush against Len. The next thing Bruce knew, lips were attached to his, skillfully taking charge and making Bruce’s toes curl. Vaguely, in the back of his head he felt the Other Guy give a low rumble that sounding remarkably like a blessing.

Bruce had no sense of time. They could have been kissing for seconds or hours before Len drew back, looking absolutely wrecked. He suspected he didn’t look any more composed, himself. 

“Dinner?” Len asked softly.

“Dinner?” Bruce repeated weakly.

“I make a mean lasagna,” Len promised. “You, me, a meal, a date.”

Bruce slowly smiled, feeling shy and excited. “I’d like that,” he admitted.

Len pecked him on the lips before releasing him. “7 o’clock?”

Bruce nodded quickly. “Okay.”

Len turned and left the lab, hips swaying. As soon as the door closed Bruce literally collapsed onto his chair. That man was a definite danger to his composure. Hopefully the Other Guy kept approving.


	2. Stack of Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up in the wrong universe, the wrong year and with no idea how to fix either.

Barry groaned as he shielded his eyes from the bright overhead lights. Just about every inch of him ached and his stomach felt as if it was trying to eat itself. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Allen,” a calm voice said suddenly. “Mister Snart and Doctor Banner are on their way to see you.”

Barry blinked and sat up, confused to find himself on a large bed in possibly the largest bedroom he had ever seen. One wall was floor to ceiling windows, looking out over a massive skyline that sort of resembled New York. 

“Gideon? Um, wait. Where am I?” he asked, looking around the room. “And who is speaking?”

“I am JARVIS,’ the voice answered. “I am the personal AI of Tony Stark.”

“Tony Stark?” Barry mumbled, eyes widening as he spotted an unknown man sleeping in the chair beside the bed.

The man in the chair stirred a bit, yawning and opening his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before focusing on Barry. “Hey. You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Confused,” Barry admitted just as the door opened and Len stepped into the room. Right behind him was another unfamiliar face. “Len!” he said with relief.

Len chuckled and walked over to the bed, then he climbed on and sat back against the headboard. “Morning, Scarlet. Your sense of direction leaves much to be desired.”

Barry blinked at Len a couple of times. “Um, huh?”

Len rolled his eyes fondly. “Wrong world, Barry. These are our hosts. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.”

Barry frowned, looked at Stark and the other stranger for a second before turning back to Len. “I got us out, didn’t I?” he pouted.

“Not only are we in the wrong universe, but we’re also in the past,” Len informed him.

Barry swallowed nervously. “The past?”

“It’s July 8, 2012,” Tony informed him.

Barry groaned and dropped back onto the bed. “Crap. I haven’t even gotten my powers, yet!”

“Len tells us you had been imprisoned in something called the speedforce,” Bruce said curiously. “And that he was in a timestream. Somehow you managed to connect and work together to find a way out.”

Barry shot Len an accusing look and the former thief sighed. “Had to, Scarlet. This place? There is no STAR Labs. No Barry Allen, no Leonard Snart. There’s not even a Central City. Totally different universe with nothing I recognize but some major cities. And even they have differences.” Len gave him a cautious look. “We can probably trust them,” he said confidently, “but I’m not sure about anyone else.”

Barry relaxed and sat back against the headboard, trusting that Len knew what he was doing. “The speedforce gives me my powers. The timestream controls the flow of time. They sort of converge when I tap into my powers. I was able to find Len and keep us together. Took forever to find a way out for both of us. It took a lot of energy, too.”

“You’ve been out for almost six days, Scarlet,” Len said quietly. “I was starting to get worried.”

Barry twisted to smile at his friend. “I’m okay. Promise.” Just then Barry’s stomach gave a loud rumble and his face flamed red.

Tony laughed and looked at Len. “Okay, now I can see why you call him Scarlet.”

The thief looked smugly proud, sliding from the bed. “Come on, Barry. Bruce makes a mean omelet and Stark has the best coffee.”

“Better than Jitters?” Barry asked skeptically.

“Wait and see,” Len replied.

Barry slid out the other side and stood, only for his legs to give out immediately. He’d have face planted it Tony hadn’t caught him quickly. Barry groaned, his legs felt like jelly and his head was swimming. He looked up to thank the other man, but froze when he realized they were not even an inch apart. He could feel his face heating up again.

Tony chuckled softly and shifted until he could get an arm around Barry’s back and the under behind his legs. He scooped him up effortlessly and began walking toward the door. Barry pointedly ignored the amused smirk Len was sending his way.

===A===

Barry sighed as he set aside the tablet Bruce had loaned him. No matter how hard he tried, finding their universe was like looking for a specific needle in a stack of needles. It had been four weeks since he woke up and found they were in this strange world. No STAR Labs, no Central City, no Flash or Captain Cold. No Oliver, no Cisco, no Joe. He couldn’t find a single person he had known in his life. Bruce and Tony had given him all the equipment and resources he could ever want to try and help him find his world, but so far it was nothing but a bunch of dead ends. 

Barry was as fast as he ever was and he could still access the speedforce, but for some reason, none of the equipment they used could register the speedforce. His blood work showed him as a base-line human, which did nothing to explain his powers. Bruce had initially thought his meta gene would be similar to the mutant gene a significant percentage of this world’s population carried, but so far, everything they tried gave them more questions than answers. They couldn’t even distinguish the meta gene in his blood work, their equipment unable to differentiate it from his normal genes. It seemed biology on this world worked slightly different than on his.

Tony had hesitantly suggested that maybe SHIELD, some sort of government agency the two men consulted for, might help, but once they heard how Bruce had been ‘recruited’ Barry and Len both opted not to deal with the shady organization. Len didn’t trust authority groups and Barry had too many bad experiences with the government on his world to want to risk what SHIELD would do.

“They look cozy.”

Barry looked up as Tony leaned against the kitchen table beside him, facing out toward the balcony. Turning around, Barry easily spotted Len and Bruce, standing by the railing, talking. Barry felt a smile spread across his face as he watched them. It was obvious the two men liked one another. He knew they were sleeping together, too. Both men were often sporting hickies and Barry had spotted them kissing a few times. Not to mention, Len never slept in the room Tony gave him.

Barry couldn’t ever remember seeing Len so relaxed and content. The time they had spent trapped together, whether it really was years or just seconds that seemed like years, had brought them closer. They knew just about everything about one another. He considered Len family, at this point.

“I’m not sure he’ll leave,” Barry admitted. It made him sad to realize that when he left (if he could leave), Len might not. Under different circumstances, he might argue about preserving timelines, but he honestly believed Len was falling for the shy physicist. Barry was quite familiar with sarcastic Len, annoyed Len, furious Len, playful Len, panic-attack Len and supportive Len. Now he was discovering enamored Len. There was a light in Len’s eyes when he looked at Bruce that Barry used to see in his own eyes when he looked at Iris. 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, eyes moving to the ceiling. “Would it be so bad? Staying here?” he asked softly.

Barry paused and looked at Len and Bruce thoughtfully. He had a home, family and friends to get back to. Len didn’t really have anything holding him to their world, anymore. Everyone already thought he was dead. All he had were Lisa, Mick and Barry. Lisa had settled down with her boyfriend and started a new, crime-free life in Paris, Mick was still with the Legends, which only left him. There was absolutely no way he would let Len give up what could be a loving, happy relationship just to stay close to one another. 

Barry smiled a bit more sadly than he wanted to. “I’m gonna miss him. He’s been my friend for a long time.”

Tony sighed softly, gave a short nod and walked away.

===A===

It was Thor who came up with a way to get Barry home. When he heard about their problem, he traveled back to Asgard and consulted with Heimdal. It took a few days, but the guardian of the Bifrost managed to locate the world Barry was from. Then Thor returned and offered to carry them back.

“So, this is goodbye,” Len said, striving to sound and look casual.

Barry looked up from making the bed and smiled slightly. He dropped the pillow and walked over to where Len was leaning against the door frame. “I guess so,” he replied. “You know, Bruce is a great guy.”

Len blushed slightly, looking away. “We have a lot in common,” he admitted vaguely.

The last two nights had been emotional and exhausting for both men. Now that they had the chance to go back, they had spent most of the night before last talking about their options. Just as Barry had thought, Len was staying. Like the former thief, Bruce had a horrible childhood. They had many of the same triggers with regard to touch and trust. And while his past had made Len dramatic and attention seeking, it had made Bruce shy and introverted. Somehow, they fit together seamlessly. When they told Tony, Thor, and Bruce about Len’s decision the next morning, Bruce had immediately pulled the former thief into a deep kiss. Then he blushed and stammered until Len smirked and pulled him in for a second one.

“You know, as much as I’m going to miss you, I’m also really happy for you,” Barry admitted. “And a bit jealous. You look happy, Len. Honestly happy.”

“You could stay, too,” he pointed out, staring at him with a hint of sadness. 

“I can’t,” Barry said gently. “You know I have to go back.” Even if he felt torn by the decision. Len was important to him. Bruce was a great guy who Barry could see being a great friend. Jarvis was awesome. And Tony… Barry sighed internally. Tony was incredible. Maybe too incredible. Barry could feel the man starting to inch his way into Barry’s heart and he knew that if he stayed much longer, it would just get more complicated.

Len reluctantly nodded. “Got everything?”

Barry shrugged and looked around the room. “Didn’t really bring anything with me but you.”

They left the room and silently made their way to the roof, side by side. Thor was standing in the center of the roof, patiently waiting. Bruce and Tony stood off to one side. Len took his place on Bruce’s other side, linking their hands together. 

Barry held out a hand to Bruce. “Take care of him. He’s my favorite nemesis, you know.”

Bruce blushed and nodded. “I swear he’s safe with me,” he promised. “The Other Guy likes him, too.”

Tony smirked and took off his sunglasses. "So, time to go, Fleetfoot."

Barry rolled his eyes fondly and turned to shake Tony’s hand. “Thank you for everything, Tony. It’s been great meeting you.”

Tony stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before exhaling heavily. “Fuck it,” the billionaire growled. 

The next thing Barry knew, Tony had pulled him flush against his chest and kissed him hard. Barry gasped and clung to the older man’s shoulders. Just as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended and Barry found himself pushed toward Thor. He spun and watched as Tony stomped through the door and went back into the tower.

He walked over to Thor, feeling a bit dazed. He barely even noticed when the prince raised his hammer and called for the bifrost.


	3. Trudging Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony misses Barry, SHIELD wants more control over Iron Man and the Hulk, and Captain America wants nothing to do with former thieves.

Tony smiled wistfully as he watched Bruce and Len laugh about whatever it was the two men had been talking about. Well, Bruce was laughing while Len was smirking, looking amused. He was happy for Bruce, he really was. Len was good for him. The man was sharp, smart and got Bruce on a level no one else probably ever had. He had gotten a lot of the former thief’s backstory from Barry who confided that he had never seen Len connect with someone so easily. He understood how unusual it was for Len to let anyone that close. He was glad they had one another, even if it sometimes made him feel even more alone than usual.

Tony sighed and tossed back another shot of brandy. Barry Allen. He’d been trying not to dwell on the younger man. From the moment he got a good look at the beautiful man who just popped into existence right in front of him, in the middle of traffic, he had been intrigued. Who wouldn’t be? Here was this young, attractive man who literally landed at his feet, looking like every gay wet dream Tony had ever had.

Then, once he recovered, Tony discovered that Barry wasn’t just cute as hell. No, he was smart, too. A forensic scientist with a working knowledge of chemistry, engineering and molecular biology! How unfair was that? Apparently, not unfair enough, because the universes weren’t done, yet! Oh, no! They also made Barry the sweetest, kindest, most adorable guy ever born. He was polite and gracious and respectful and he thanked Tony. Barry thanked him for sheltering them. He thanked him for the medical care. He thanked Tony for his help and his food and his equipment and even for keeping him company! 

It wasn’t just personal, his interest in Barry, either. Tony and Bruce, both, were fascinated by Barry’s abilities. Faster than any known mutant, faster than any plane, hell he was even too fast for JARVIS to compute in the beginning. Tony had to write an entirely new program just to clock Barry’s speed! (A new program that Barry helped design, by the way!)

Is it any wonder that Tony developed an almost overwhelming crush? Every minute he spent with the younger man just increased Tony’s attraction to him. They just… clicked. Barry was funny and smart and seemed to truly appreciate Tony’s personality. He never got annoyed with Tony, seeming to actually enjoy his manic energy and habit of jumping from one project to the other. He kept up with Tony in a way no one else ever had.

Even Pepper and Rhodey liked Barry! Pepper said he was charming and sweet. Rhodey said he was like a puppy. JARVIS was just as helpful to Barry as he was to Bruce or Pepper, indicating his own approval. The bots treated Barry like a pet, always bringing him food or trying to cuddle him. 

They had spent just as much time together away from their research, too. Barry challenged him to races (which Tony was man enough to admit he lost horribly), trained with him, using his lightning to help Tony figure out ways to absorb the energy while also negating any damages to the suit, and joined him for movie marathons when his insomnia kept him awake. He showed Barry his favorite restaurants and hot spots. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he went to a club, danced, only drank a little, then went home sober, never once tempted to pick someone up. In short, Barry had quickly become very important to him.

Len called it the Barry Principle. If someone had only a single redeeming quality, Barry could bring it out. He explained about his own history and how Barry never gave up on him. How Barry continuously sought the good in him and everyone around him. He told Tony and Bruce about Thawne and Zolomon and numerous other villains. People who did everything they could to tear Barry down, only to find he would forgive them and even offer them redemption, right up to the bitter end.

Working with Barry to try and find a path back to his world had been a test of Tony’s resolve. He had wanted Barry to stay here, with him. Unfortunately, Barry also had a duty to his own world, just like Tony had here, especially now that the Avengers were more active. 

A couple of months after Barry left, SHIELD asked if Natasha, Clint and Steve could move in on the theory that the Avengers should live and work together. Tony had been ambivalent about the idea, while Bruce and Len had been a little more hesitant. Bruce wasn’t comfortable with SHIELD agents in general, but was especially wary of Natasha, considering how they met. Len didn’t like Steve, period. He thought the super soldier was sanctimonious and narrow-minded. (He wasn’t wrong.) Steve didn’t care much for Len, either, especially after he discovered that Len used to be a thief. 

SHIELD was suspicious of Len’s origins, and had tried several times to debrief him on his world and how he traveled through time. Len refused to give them more than just a basic overview of how he got here, his name, age, former occupation. When they pressed for more information about other realities, it was Bruce who shut them down with a flicker of green eyes and a stern warning to stay away from the Other’s Guy’s ‘partner’. Tony had triple secured every scrap of information he had learned from Barry and Len, sealing them deep in JARVIS’ memory banks. Maybe it was a bit paranoid or protective, but neither Len, nor Barry, was any of SHIELD’s business.

Needless to say, Tony said no to housing the Avengers. He did offer up a corporate retreat just outside of Manhattan. It was a ten story compound that was simple enough to convert into a training facility with housing. Steve, Natasha, Clint, a few SI interns and most of SHIELD moved in with minimal fuss. The interns handled the day to day operations, like meals, supplies and so on. The SHIELD agents handled training and mission debriefings. Bruce and Tony continued to live in the tower with Len, Pepper, Happy and (whenever he was in town) Rhodey.

Steve still occasionally tried to convince Tony that he and Bruce should be living with the team so they could bond and form a cohesive unit. Bruce made it perfectly clear he wasn’t living apart from his boyfriend. Steve acted like it was some sort of personal affront, but neither Tony nor Bruce would budge on this. Tony wasn’t giving up his penthouse and Bruce wasn’t giving up Len. The Avengers could just deal with it.

Besides, it wasn’t like they were even full members. Technically, he and Bruce were ‘consultants’ to the Avengers, only to be brought in when they needed big guns. They were never asked on small missions. They were never consulted about when and where the Avengers were sent. Mostly, they wanted Bruce where they could keep tabs on him and they wanted Tony for his inventions and engineering, which Len convinced him to make SHIELD pay for. Tony had originally planned to just gift the Avengers with new weapons and tech, but Len was quick to point out that doing so would leave Tony open to lawsuits if the equipment was stolen and used for crimes. He also made a case for Tony protecting his time and energy. If he just gave away his inventions, it wouldn’t be long before people began expecting more, possibly even feeling as if they had a right to demand more. Pepper had backed Len up so Tony took their warnings to heart and only provided equipment or weapons that were contracted by SHIELD.

Some days Tony wished he was more involved with the Avengers, if only for the distraction it would provide from his memories. Nightmares about the desert or Obie, dreams about Barry, his loneliness; they were hard to deal with on occasion. He couldn’t complain too much. He had really good friends in Bruce and Len. He had family in Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. He had JARVIS and Dum-E and U. And when it got too bad, he would temporarily revert to his younger, more impulsive years where he drank like a fish and took whoever offered the most distraction to his bed. 

Maybe it wasn’t a truly happy existence, but it was what he had. 

It was all he had.

***A***

Tony grimaced as the last of the giant slugs exploded only a few feet away from him. He banked hard to the left to avoid the splatter, and flipped Clint the middle finger as he flew past. Below him, two slugs were encased in ice and a couple of yards away was a third slug-cicle, only it had been shattered. Tony snorted as he watched the Hulk kick a second one, shattering it into small pieces. Len sat on the hood of a nearby taxi, chatting with Rhodey who was a bit slimed, but otherwise unharmed. He spotted Steve and Natasha heading toward Len and Rhodey and made a quick descent and landed a foot away.

“Snart!” Steve growled. 

Tony grinned as the chilled ex-thief rolled his eyes.

“Rx,” Len greeted, never missing an opportunity to remind the super soldier that his ‘super’ came from a drug cocktail. 

Steve’s jaw clenched but he kept his back straight and his nose up. “This is an Avenger mission! You aren’t an Avenger!” Len snorted, not even bothering to look his way. “You don’t have authorization to be here! Look at this mess you made!” Steve continued, an arm sweeping out to indicate the iced slugs. “Who’s going to clean this up?”

Len slowly turned his head, eyes cold as ice. “I assume it will be the same ones who clean up that,” he answered, pointing to a boutique whose windows, doors and awning were covered in slug guts. “At least mine is neater. You just have to sweep up the pieces.”

Steve’s hands clenched into fists and Natasha’s right hand inched toward her holster. Len spared her a brief glance that showed no fear whatsoever. Clint dropped down from his perch to stand on her left. While Len absolutely despised Steve and Natasha, he didn’t have any complaints about Clint. In fact, he treated the archer much better than he did most people. Well, people who weren’t Bruce, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper or Happy. Tony suspected Clint reminded him of someone he had known before. Someone reckless, hot-tempered, deadly but reliable. 

Tony retracted his faceplate and leaned against the taxi. “So, are we done?” he asked in his most bored voice. “The big guy is looking tuckered out and I really want to wash away the slime.”

Steve took a couple of steps closer, towering over Tony. “He shouldn’t be here,” the soldier hissed, jabbing a finger toward Len. “He’s a criminal!”

Before Tony could respond or Steve continue, a bolt of energy hit Steve’s shield, sending him flying back into the street. In a heartbeat everyone had assumed a defensive stance, searching for the new threat. Well, everyone but Len, who tensed for a second before grinning widely.


	4. Returning Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is back but not everything is as it seems.

For a moment Tony was certain he was dreaming. He had to be. There was no possible way that he was seeing who he thought he was seeing. He bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw blood, but the vision never wavered. He knew those eyes. He knew that mouth. He knew that ass. And even if he had never actually seen the suit, it had been described to him. Honestly, his fantasies hadn’t done it justice.

It wasn’t the red color of his suit, being more crimson than ruby. The gold bolt on the chest gleamed in the sunlight. Every muscle was on display under that tight fit. Hell, not even the Black Widow’s uniform was more form fitting. 

On his left was a big, grouchy looking man in an olive green cotton jacket, gray t-shirt, black jeans and steel toed boots. On his right was a brunette woman wearing a black leather jacket, black top and skin tight leather pants over high-heeled boots. Both of the strangers were holding unusual looking guns. Both looked supremely dangerous. 

Barry took a step forward, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Steve. “Word of warning,” he said calmly. “I don’t tolerate threats to the people I care about.”

“Aw, you do care, Scarlet,” Len drawled, sliding from the taxi’s hood and calmly sauntering forward. 

The brunette suddenly ran forward and threw herself at Len. He caught her easily, one hand burying itself in her long curls and the other arm tight around her waist. The Hulk stomped over and bent down to sniff them. Tony tensed, expecting a jealousy fueled fit. Instead, he just snuffled a bit and sat down. Tony notice that the unknown man had aimed at the Hulk immediately, only relaxing his stance when Barry held up a hand. After a long moment the woman released Len and promptly slapped him in the face. 

“I deserve that,” Len sighed lightly touching his jaw.

“Jerk! I thought you were dead!” she shouted at him.

“I was,” Len pointed out. “It didn’t take. Good to see you, trainwreck.”

The man walked forward and slapped Len, as well. “That’s from Sara,” he growled before placing a hand on Len’s shoulder and pressing their foreheads together for a second. “Good to see ya, boss.”

Len chuckled and patted the guy’s arm. “Missed you, too, Mick.” 

Tony noticed that Steve had gotten back to his feet and was furiously glaring at the newcomers. Barry seemed to be keeping an eye on Steve, as well, because he stepped around Len and the newcomers, placing himself between them and Steve like a shield.

“Who the heck are you?” Steve demanded.

“I’m the Flash,” Barry answered calmly. “And unless you want more trouble than you can handle, drop the attitude.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed and her hand closed around the butt of her gun. Barry disappeared in a trail of lightning and when he reappeared back in the same spot, he was holding her guns, Clint’s bow and Steve’s shield. He tossed them into Hulk’s lap and grinned smugly at their shocked faces. 

Len placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder, cackled loudly. “And I thought I was the master of the grand entrance!”

Steve’s glare locked onto Barry and his hands clenched into fists. “Who are you?” he demanded again.

Tony took a step forward, noticing from the corner of his eye that the two strangers looked more amused than worried. Apparently Barry wasn’t too concerned, either, since he ignored Steve completely as he exchanged low whispers with Len.

Steve slammed his fist onto the nearby car, denting the hood. “I want answers!” he bellowed.

Tony’s breath caught in his chest as Barry’s entire demeanor changed from relaxed to commanding and stern. “Kid, you need to calm down and get a hold of yourself,” Barry ordered firmly, stepping away from Len to face the irate team leader.

_‘Okay, that right there? That was hot!’_ Tony thought to himself. That commanding voice sent shivers down his spine.

“Kid?” Steve sputtered. “I am Captain America!”

Barry lifted one eyebrow and looked him up and down. “I know who you are. Steve Rogers, age 23, minus your time in ice. War veteran who began his military career by trying to lie about his age, health and residency. Allowed the government to experiment on him to make him a super soldier. You never even finished boot camp, so the ‘Captain’ thing is more honorary than legitimate. You spent half of the war playing the dancing fool and spreading propaganda. Then you disobeyed orders and was rewarded for it, which taught you that you can do whatever you want without consequences. _You_ are a petulant child.”

Tony knew that his jaw was hanging open. Rhodey was coughing into his hand, probably trying to hide his laughter. Natasha looked stunned and Clint looked confused. Len was openly laughing, one arm around Hulk as he slowly reverted back to Bruce. Barry wasn’t done, though. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed behind the cowl. 

“You really want to know who I am?” Barry purred. 

_‘Okay, that voice is my new kink,’_ Tony said to himself. _‘Imagine him using it in bed! No! Bad timing! Focus!’_

“I’m the master of time and speed,” Barry said calmly. “I’ve seen the future and I’ve changed the past.” He began moving toward Steve, his steps graceful and relaxed. “I was there when you agreed to be experiment on, so desperate to have power you never questioned the morality of it. I was there when you ignored the rules because they gave you boundaries. I was there when you broke your oath to your country, disregarded orders and told yourself you knew better than everyone else.”

Steve stared at Barry as if he was seeing a ghost. Natasha and Clint looked uncomfortable, especially now that they were unarmed. They shifted closer to Steve, assuming protective stances but Barry ignored them.

“I was there when you told Tony Stark, a man who put his company, his fortune, his very life on the line, solo, for more than 2 years, that he wasn’t a hero,” Barry continued, his voice becoming more growl than purr. He stepped forward until only a foot separated him and Steve. “I was there when you told SHIELD that they should lock up Len because he had too much influence over Tony and Bruce. That he must be a plant by Loki, trying to break up the Avengers.”

Tony tensed and Bruce’s eyes flashed green. Len’s smirk turned into an ice cold glare.

“That’s…” Steve shook his head, his voice weak and a bit uncertain. “No! I was trying to protect...”

“I know exactly who you are,” Barry growled. “You are no hero. You’re a warmonger. A man blinded by his own ego. You’re not capable of peace. You claim you’re fighting for the little guy, fighting against bullies, but in reality, you’re just another arrogant dictator. You _are_ the bully.”

Steve’s fist flew toward Barry’s face, but to everyone’s shock, Barry’s body blurred and the fist went through him harmlessly. Expecting to make contact, Steve overbalanced and stumbled against the car he had dented. Barry shook his head pityingly. 

“And that right there is why you’re no hero, Mr. Rogers. Violence is all you know.” Barry stood over Steve without any compassion or respect. “That’s why I came back to now. I’m not going to let you destroy someone ten times your worth. I’m not going to let you ruin the minds and hearts of good men, true heroes.”

Barry slowly crouched down until they were face to face. “And if you don’t change your ways? I’ll simply run back in time and make sure you were never given that serum. I’ll make sure the world never knows your name.” Barry smiled coldly. “I’ll make sure you were never born.”

Barry stood back up and looked at Natasha and Clint coolly. “Just because someone wraps themselves up in symbols and rousing speeches doesn’t mean they’re worthy of blind allegiance. You’re not heroes. You’re sheep.”

Clint squared his shoulders and sneered. “You have no idea who I...”

“Clinton Francis Barton,” Barry interrupted with a snort. “Your parents are dead. Your brother is a common thief, currently in jail. You have a wife and two kids with another on the way. What kind of example are you setting them by backing the play of a man who cares nothing for you or your team? A man who verbally attacks someone the moment they meet simply because Tony didn’t gush all over him? A man who discovered the organization he was helping was corrupt and manufacturing alien weapons, but still chose to work with them because it gave him power? Do you think you owe SHIELD something? Did you know they lied to you? Phil Coulson is alive and well. Fury wants you to feel that guilt because it makes you easier to control.”

Barry turned his eyes to Natasha who was glaring at him coldly. Barry chuckled and shook his head. “The infamous Black Widow. What more is there to say? You are literally named after a creature that betrays and kills those closest to her. Anyone with a brain can see why you’re here. You have no powers. What use is a spy on a team of fighters? No, you’re here to distract. To honeypot. To make sure none of the men look too deep into SHIELD. You can’t hack as well as Tony. You can’t plan as well as Col. Rhodes. You don’t even have any connections as powerful as theirs. You are eye candy, at best.”

Barry turned and walked over to Tony. “So, I know you can fly, but if you want, we can give you a lift back to the tower.”

The woman grinned widely and pressed a small remote in her hand. There was a weird sizzling sound and suddenly there was a large ship hovering silently above them. 

Tony grinned excitedly. “Can I race it?”

Barry burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still salty after all these years.


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is back but there have been some changes Tony didn't expect.

Mick Rory was a big brute of a man, but had a wicked sense of humor and a carefully concealed wit. Lisa Snart was charming with a core of steel. Tony liked them both. They had kept Bruce, Rhodey, Happy and Pepper occupied all through dinner with tales of their travels, battles and teammates. Len had contributed to a few of the stories that he had been involved in, but had sat back and listened, watching fondly, to the ones new to him. Strangely enough, Barry had been a quiet observer during the meal, only adding to the conversations when asked a direct question. 

When the food was gone, they moved to the living room and Tony began mixing and pouring drinks as requested. When he was done he looked around the room for Barry, frowning when he didn’t spot the speedster. Bruce caught his eye and gave a subtle nod to the balcony. Tony braced himself and grabbed two imported beers from the mini fridge. Barry couldn’t get drunk, but during his first visit he had liked the taste of this one. (And if Tony still kept it in stock just for that reason, well, no one knew that but him.

He slipped out onto the balcony and studied Barry for a moment. He was leaning a bit against the railing, eyes closed and head tilted back, still wearing his suit and cowl. Tony had offered him a change of clothes (he still had the ones Barry used before, carefully sealed and put away) but Barry had cautiously declined. When he pointed out that Pepper, Happy and Rhodey already knew his identity, Barry had said he was fine as he was, and would explain later. Even in the tight costume and cowl he looked… peaceful. Tony wondered if he should slip back inside and leave him to his thoughts a bit longer.

“One of those for me?” Barry asked without opening his eyes.

Tony smirked and walked closer. “Black Valley Ale,” he said, holding one out.

Barry turned around, opened his gorgeous hazel eyes and smiled softly. He took the offered bottle and twisted off the cap. “You know, I never did find anything remotely similar in my world.”

Tony opened his and took a long drink, watching Barry do the same. “Well, just another way my world is better,” he quipped.

Barry chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. “It has it’s attractions,” he agreed, looking at Tony. 

Tony’s stomach fluttered and he moved even closer. “Oh?” he asked playfully. “Care to expand on that?”

Barry carefully placed the bottle on the railing and reached up to grab the edges of his cowl. He paused and took a steadying breath before pulling it off. Tony gasped when he got his first good look at Barry in over a year.

He still had gorgeous chestnut hair that begged you to run your fingers through it, only now there was a bit of gray at his temples. There was a scar above his left eye that hadn’t been there before. Tiny laugh lines framed the corners of his eyes. Instead of the incredibly pretty 27 year old Tony remembered, Barry was now a devastatingly handsome man much closer to Tony’s own age.

“I know that for you it’s been a little over a year since I left,” Barry said softly, “but for me it’s been twenty.”

Tony jumped slightly as his fingers twitched and he dropped his bottle. Luckily, it didn’t shatter, but it did slosh beer across his bare feet. “Twenty...”

The speedster nodded solemnly. “Technically, I was born in 1989 and I died in 2024. In reality, I’ve been living through various timelines and realities, going wherever the speedforce sent me.” Barry sighed and bent to pick up the fallen bottle, setting it beside his own. “I screwed up, Tony. I changed my timeline and created so many fractured realities. By rescuing Len and bringing him here, I made things unstable and it took a long time to fix.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Twenty years?” he repeated, disbelievingly.

Barry nodded solemnly. “I, um, I’m almost 47 now, Tony,” he admitted. “It’s been a little over twenty years. Or maybe just nine years and seven months, according to how you look at it, since more than ten of those years were spent fixing other timelines.” Barry grimaced and shook his head. “Running back and forth through time can be confusing. It took me almost eleven years to find your world again.” 

He closed his eyes briefly and when he reopened them, they were filled with sorrow. “There were times I thought I never would. When I did? I went back for Mick and Lisa and offered them the chance to come see Len once more. Get a chance to say goodbye to him.”

Tony’s mind spun, shock and sadness fighting for dominance. “Fuck, Barry,” he whispered brokenly. “Twenty years...”

Barry sighed and nodded. “It’s been… I was...” He paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Maybe we could talk about the details some other time,” he suggested hopefully.

Tony forced a smile to his lips. “Well, you’re back,” he pointed out. “For a couple of days, anyway.”

Barry frowned and shook his head. “I’m not leaving again,” he corrected.

Tony’s eyes widened. “But Mick said you were only here to catch up for a day or two. Not that you couldn’t stay,” he hurried to add. “You could stay forever! If you wanted, I mean. I’d love that, actually. It would be perfect. Actually longer than forever would be better.”

Barry laughed softly, shaking his head, and Tony shut up warily. “No,” the speedster said. “Mick and Lisa are staying a day or two to catch up with Len. Then they’ll take the jumpship back to the Waverider which has a preprogrammed code that will return them to their world, their timeline.”

“You’re staying?” Tony asked a bit louder than he intended. “You’re really staying?”

Barry nodded and smiled softly. “I am, if you’ll have me.”

“But what about your world?” Tony asked, fighting his own selfish wants to make sure this was what Barry wanted. “Can you really just leave it?”

“I already have,” Barry answered. His fingers reaching out to touch Tony’s hand gently. “In my timeline the world watched as the Flash fought a critical battle and disappeared. For good. In that world’s future, I never returned. I think...” He paused and took a deep breath. “I hope it’s because I came here, instead. Because in all that time, I’ve never forgotten you, Tony. Your brilliant mind, your humor, your kindness.” Barry leaned his head down and kissed Tony softly. “Your kiss,” he whispered. “The way my heart sped up when I spent time with you. The way my stomach twisted in knots when you smiled at me. The way my mind spun with dreams and hopes that maybe you felt the same way. That maybe you love me, too.”

Tony captured Barry’s lips in a desperate kiss. “Stay,” he demanded against Barry’s lips between kisses. “Fuck, Barry, I’ve wanted you back so badly! Felt like I’d lost my soulmate when you left! Please tell me this isn’t some alcohol fueled dream!”

Barry held him tight, kissing back just as desperately. “Never leaving again,” he promised. “I love you, Tony. I’m so sorry it took so long to come back.”

Tony laughed raggedly. “You’re here now,” he whispered, tucking his face into Barry’s neck. “You’re here and you love me and I love you and you’re really here. That’s all that matters.”

Barry lifted a hand to curl around the side of Tony’s neck. He wasted no time in pulling Tony closer and capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss. Tony, himself, wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue darting out to taste the expensive beer and something sharp, like copper. He slid his arms around Barry’s waist, pressing as close as possible. Barry’s other hand made its way to his hip, his fingers digging in slightly. Only the desperate need for oxygen made them separate.

Barry’s eyes were dark and lust-filled as he looked at Tony. “Think we can sneak away?” he asked. 

Tony snorted and linked their hands together, pulling Barry back inside and across the room.

“Scarlet? Going somewhere?” Len called out teasingly.

“Jarvis, unless the world is about to explode or implode, no interruptions for the next 24 hours,” Tony called out. He pulled Barry into his bedroom and locked the door before quickly beginning to search for the zipper on the suit.

Barry chuckled and sped them both out of their clothes. “Better?” he asked.

Tony pushed him down onto the bed, eyes dark with hunger. “You’re here. That makes everything better,” he said honestly.

===A===

The next twelve months were heartbreaking, exhausting and yet, somehow glorious. Barry told Tony everything he had learned, from the true cause of the death of his mom at the hands of the Winter Soldier to Ultron to Thanos. Rogers didn’t want to listen, not until Barry and Len actually brought Barnes in, and even then he seemed to think half of his old friend’s problems were somehow Barry’s fault. He heavily implied Barry altered the future to make himself look good. 

It gave Tony the incentive he needed to cut ties with the Avengers. He gifted SHIELD the building the Avengers used, but nothing else. No weapons or gear, no funding, not even any SI interns. When Rogers and Romanov did as Barry said they would, dumping everything SHIELD had into the public domain, the Avengers went down in flames, too. They had caused too many deaths, too much property damage and too much upheaval. The government forced them into retirement after it became evident that the public was unwilling to trust any of them anymore.

He formed his own team with Barry, Bruce, Rhodey, and Len. They picked up a few part-time heroes over time, like Moon Knight, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Deadpool and Spidey. When Thor returned, dragging Loki with him, the god of mischief didn’t stand a chance in the face of Barry’s determination to rehabilitate him. Soon he was a permanent member of the team.

Loki and Strange bonded over their magics and their insistence that no grown man should be able to weld the power of puppy-eyes the way Barry did. They were convinced that if he ever turned evil, the universe would immediately surrender. Deadpool and Spidey became fast friends, too. Tony suspected there was a romance brewing there. 

By the time the Guardians of the Galaxy showed up to warn about the Infinity Stones, Tony and Len already had several plans in place. They were stunned, at first, to find Earth wasn’t quite as unprepared as they had feared. The Iron Legion, the Defenders, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and their own team, Force Works, were ready. Thanos didn’t stand a chance.

A knock on the door brought Tony out of his musings. He smiled when Pepper stepped inside and gave him a once-over. “How do I look?” he asked.

“Handsome,” she answered, tearing up slightly. “It’s time.”

Tony grinned and held out an elbow which she gladly took. They silently left the room and walked down the short hallway to the ballroom. Rhodey was waiting on them, wearing his dress uniform. Pepper pressed a faint kiss to Tony’s cheek, wiped away the smudge of lipstick and slipped into the ballroom, leaving them alone.

“Ready?” Rhodey asked.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding. “Give me away, platypus.”

Rhodey took Tony’s arm like Pepper had, opened the doors wide and began the long march up the aisle to where Barry was waiting with his groomsmen, Len and Loki. Bruce and Pepper were waiting on the other side to stand by Tony. 

He could feel his heart thumping hard behind the reactor as he made his way to the love of his life. He’d never been happier.


End file.
